


Sticky Situation

by awomanalone



Series: Fantasy and Reality [2]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jam, Love, PWP, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awomanalone/pseuds/awomanalone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds himself in a sticky situation...Phryne's bound to be involved, in one way or another ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brightshinyhonest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightshinyhonest/gifts), [LadyGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGray/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [izzyandlouie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=izzyandlouie).



> This fic is complete and utter PWP from start to finish, inspired by our lovely fandom on Tumblr. 
> 
> No spoilers whatsoever for Series 3. This could be read as a companion piece to Fantasy and Reality, I wrote it so it would take place in the days Jack talks about right at the end of that fic. 
> 
> For brightshinyhonest, ladygrayluvs and izzyandlouie, because of the jam. Blame it on the jam. 
> 
> And for Sassasam because it was all your delicious caps of NP in Hiding on Tumblr today that made me write this today, especially one in particular (I think we all know which one I'm talking about...)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! Let me know what you think, I can't wait to read the comments ;)

The first time he had thought about it, had been over a morning cup of tea. Collins had brought through a cup, along with a few biscuits from the wife of one of the constables. Jack had regarded the biscuit, which consisted of two halves joined together by a generous helping of jam. 

His mind had immediately flown to Phryne. They had breakfasted together after their second night spent in her boudoir, and Jack had keenly felt the intimacy of the situation. She was letting him in, not just to her bed but to her life as well, just as she said she was going to. And he loved it. 

Watching her munch on a piece of toast liberally coated in strawberry jam had become a surprisingly erotic vision for him that morning. He had stared at her unabashedly, his own breakfast practically left untouched, until she had regarded him with a raised eyebrow and a dirty smirk. 

_“Like what you see, Inspector?”_

He had replied that he did, very much, before starting on his own toast, which Phryne had also spread thickly with the sticky jam. He had continued to watch her as he lifted it to his lips, taking a bite. 

Jack had then regarded her with his own raised eyebrow as he had suddenly caught her staring back at him. She had placed the remainder of her toast back on her plate and leant into him, swiping her finger at the corner of his mouth. 

_“You’ve got a little, just here.”_

He had watched with increasingly growing lust as she removed her finger from his skin, taking it into her mouth to lick off the remnants of the jam. He had felt himself grow suddenly hard beneath the table. Phryne had moved back to continue with her toast and he had managed to regain his breathing, picking up his own discarded piece. It was as he had lifted it to his lips that he had caught sight of her; seeing the smallest slither of her naked breasts beneath her robe which, he had realised, must have fallen open slightly when she had leant of to him. His erection growing ever harder, he had in that moment completely forgotten the toast in his hand, which had promptly fallen rather inelegantly into his lap. 

He recalled the erection that had suddenly sprung up in his office during his remembrance of their breakfast. Thank heavens for his desk, and the case that had fallen into his lap mere moments later. 

The second time he had been allowed to dwell on the events of that morning had been whilst standing at the counter, sorting through statements. The sun had shone in through the window as he stood there, heating him to an almost unbearable level. He remembered Phryne’s look of delicious surprise as she had looked him over, his shirt and the front of his trousers coated in the sticky red substance. He had immediately made his excuses to go and change his clothes, bolting from the room so as not to show her how hard she had made him. 

_“Would you care for some help, Jack? I’m sure I could be of assistance in removing those dirty clothes.”_

He had continued on up the stairs and straight to her bathroom, knowing he hadn’t long before Phryne followed him. And he had certainly been right. 

When he had exited the bathroom, dressed only in his underclothes, he had found Phryne in her bed, naked, chewing idly on the remainder of her breakfast. It had taken an enormous amount of willpower not to jump back in there with her, but it had been rapidly approaching the time he needed to leave. 

He had dressed quickly, feeling her gaze on him from her position on the bed. 

_“You know Jack, as much as I love the sight of you dressing in front of me, I much prefer the sight of you undressing.”_

Despite her many wiles, he had succeeded in putting on his clothes, but when he turned back to her, he completely wished he hadn’t. A spot of the jam from her toast had made its way, whether intentionally or not, to one of her breasts, and Phryne had stared at him with a saucy expression on her face. 

Jack groaned, recalling the way he had made his way out of the room, ignoring every impulse to return to her and lick that spot of jam off of her smooth skin. 

He hadn’t allowed himself to remember it a third time. He had returned to his office from the counter, a case file covering his hard length, and had stayed in there until it was time to leave. When the hour struck, he had thrown his coat over his arm, placing it as a cover in front of his hips, before making his way to Miss Fisher’s abode as fast as the speed limit would allow, all the while gritting his teeth. 

*

He walked through the door, relief washing over him at finally being back. 

“Hello Jack,” Phryne called out, walking towards him. “You look a little flustered.” 

“A little?” he choked out incredulously, moving his coat from its position in front of his hips. He watched as Phryne’s eyes widened like dinner plates. “My mind has been plagued by the same thoughts all day.” 

He felt himself grow even harder as she continued to stare at his trousers, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. Phryne began to walk towards him, her mouth twitching wildly as though she was attempting to hold back from laughing. She reached out and removed his hat, leaning over him to place it on the peg behind. She then took hold of his coat, leaning over him further this time to place it adjacent to his hat. He was enveloped by the scent of her, her warm body pressing against his and her hair tickling at his cheek, and at last he couldn’t take it anymore. 

Jack knew it was wrong on so many levels; they were still in her hallway, anybody could walk in. He dashed the thought away, acting on a rare impulse instead- he had to feel her, and he had to let her know how much his entire body desired her at that moment. 

He watched as a look of surprise, but thankfully not horror, appeared on her face as he took her hand in his and placed it pointedly over the tent in his trousers. “This is no laughing matter, Miss Fisher.” 

The look of surprise in her eyes turned to one of barefaced lust and he struggled to keep himself together. Phryne began to caress him through his trousers, her hand making slow, deliberate strokes up and down the hard length of him. His eyes lolled back in his head at the sensations she provoked. 

“Oh my poor, poor Inspector. Shall I get the jam?” he met her gaze and saw her eyes glinting wickedly at him. “Or is the situation already sticky enough?” 

Her strokes became more determined and his words came out in a hiss. “Your boudoir. Now, Phryne.” 

She removed her hand from his erection with a final pat to the front of his trousers that had his whole body overcome with spasms of pleasure. They needed to get to her boudoir, now; he couldn’t last much longer. 

“So forceful, Jack,” Phryne teased, racing up the stairs. He followed her up at a much slower pace, breathing deeply in and out to try to calm himself. When at last he reached her boudoir, he slipped inside to join her, quickly bolting the door behind him. He was beginning to remove his tie when he felt Phryne’s hands slip around his waist from behind him, the length of her body pressed firmly against his back as her hands strayed lower to cup his straining erection. 

“Let me,” she whispered huskily, and he turned in her arms to face her. She removed his tie, trailing it slowly down his neck before flinging it to the floor. She slipped her hands beneath his jacket and he helped her to remove it, before she started to make quick work of the buttons of his shirt. Very soon he was stripped to the waist before her, watching Phryne with a gorgeous feeling of anticipation as she knelt before him unbuttoning his trousers. She slipped her hands inside his undershorts and began sliding both down his legs, leaving him bare before her, completely exposed to her gaze. And, as he noted, she was currently looking at him with such a look of hungry desire that he was finding it almost impossible to keep himself together. 

He stepped out of the last of his clothes, Phryne still knelt before him. She whistled, low and dirty, the noise making him even harder. As he saw her lean forward and reach her hand out to grip him, he couldn’t take it any longer. 

“Bed, Phryne.” 

He reached out his hand and she took it, allowing him to pull her to her feet. Too on edge to bother with the buttons, he grabbed at her dress, pulling it up and over her head, before capturing her mouth with his as he backed her towards the bed. He kissed her with abandon; hard, passionate, demanding, his tongue entering her mouth to entwine with hers. Phryne groaned into his mouth, the vibrations rippling through his body. Her hands moved to his hair, roughly gripping it as the backs of her knees hit the mattress and she toppled down onto the bed. He moved with her, his naked body covering hers as he tried to show her just how much he wanted her. All of her. Right now. 

His hand sought out her sex, finding the silken barrier between his fingers and her wet folds suddenly incredibly frustrating. His lips left hers and moved to slide her knickers down her legs, Phryne giggling as she wriggled her hips to aid him. She aided him as he removed the remainder of her undergarments, and he brazenly gave her his own whistle of approval, before leaning down to kiss her again. 

Phryne flipped their bodies, and he suddenly found himself lying on his back with his arms full of her. She rose up above him, her breasts dancing tantalisingly close to his mouth. He watched as she sank down ever so slowly onto him; the feeling of her, hot and wet around him, almost making him come undone immediately. He could hardly bare it as she remained still, her eyes gleaming wickedly as she gazed intently at him. 

She rocked against him, sending jolts of pleasure through his body, and he knew he was done. Grabbing her around the back, he turned them once more so he lay on top of her. Phryne’s eyes stared up at him, practically beckoning him onwards. He began to thrust into her, slowly at first, his movements becoming faster and more powerful as he grew closer and closer to the edge. Phryne was meeting his thrusts with gusto, her hips rising against his in time with his movements, both of them lost to their pleasure. The sounds of her breathless moans as she writhed beneath him were intoxicating. He leant down to kiss her, desperate for more contact. She willingly obliged, opening her mouth to him as their tongues met hotly, and in that moment he knew he was lost to her. 

Jack spilled inside her, groaning into her mouth, feeling her walls clench around him as she too reached her own peak. He continued to kiss her as her body shook with the remnants of pleasure, before rolling onto his back, utterly sated. Phryne curled into his side, chuckling against his skin. 

“You certainly have had a _long, hard_ day, haven’t you, Jack?” 

“So very hard, Miss Fisher,” he replied, as Phryne lifted her head to meet his gaze, both of them grinning mischievously. 


End file.
